In order to avoid undesired rotary oscillations within an auxiliary unit belt drive of an internal combustion engine, drive wheels of the specified type are known.
DE 42 25 304 A1 discloses a disk-shaped component for a belt drive, in particular for driving an auxiliary unit of an internal combustion engine, which component can be fastened to the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine. At the same time, the disk-shaped component contains a damping device which is provided between an input part which can be fastened to the crankshaft and an output part which is rotatable relative thereto, with the input and output parts being rotatable relative to one another by means of a rolling bearing arrangement.
DE 196 52 730 A1 discloses a drive wheel, which is provided for arranging on a crankshaft, of an auxiliary unit belt drive, the damping device of which drive wheel comprises a spring store, a friction damper and a vibration absorber.
DE 10 2005 029 351 A1 presents a drive wheel for driving an auxiliary unit of an internal combustion engine of a vehicle having a damping device, with the drive wheel being coupled to a shaft, and with the damping device comprising a torsional vibration damper which operates without lubricant.
Similar solutions are known from DE 102 16 082 A1, from DE 103 10 831 A1, from DE 602 00 178 T2, from DE 195 35 889 A1, from DE 44 27 636 A1 and from EP 0 980 479 B1.
The construction of a previously-known drive wheel according to a preferred design can be seen from FIG. 1. The drive wheel 1 has a running casing 2 which is mounted by means of a bearing 16 on a hub 3. The rotational connection between the running casing 2 and hub 3 is produced by means of a damping device 4 which has a spring store 5. Said spring store 5 is a bow spring or a number of bow springs which are arranged in corresponding receptacles of the damping device. Here, the one end-side region 21 of the drive wheel 1 is provided, in the usual way, with a cover 22.
A disadvantage of the previously-known solutions is that the production, in particular of the running casing, is relatively complex and therefore expensive. In particular, the bow spring receptacle for the spring of the spring store usually has to be produced in a complex fashion by means of a milling process. The formation of the profiling for the traction mechanism (in FIG. 1, of the V-shaped grooves for a V-belt) also requires a corresponding level of expenditure.